mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A True, True Friend
thumb|310px A True, True Friend '(Prawdziwy, prawdziwy przyjaciel) — czwarta i najdłuższa z siedmiu piosenek pojawiających się w finałowym odcinku trzeciego sezonu, ''Sposób na zaklęcie. Została napisana przez Daniela Ingrama. Znalazła się w Internecie kilka dni przed oficjalną premierą - 11 lutego 2013 roku. Twilight zaczyna ją śpiewać, uświadomiwszy Fluttershy o jej prawdziwym przeznaczeniu. Z czasem dołączają do niej kolejne bohaterki. Pod koniec utworu śpiewa je całe Ponyville. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Sposób na zaklęcie | postać = Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Rarity Applejack Pinkie Pie Kucyki z Ponyville | długość = 3:18 | sezon = 3 | tło nagłówka = #D5A4EA | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'''Twilight Sparkle: Udało się! Udało się! Tak się cieszę, że jesteś sobą. Musisz nam pomóc. :Sparkle ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Pomoże gdy miewasz gorsze dni :Sparkle i Fluttershy ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Poczujesz jak ta przyjaźń od światła lśni :Rainbow Dash: Halo! Czy ktoś mnie stąd wyciągnie!? :Sparkle ::Rarity kłopot ma ::Choć stara się z całych swoich sił :Fluttershy ::Ty się na pogodzie tak znasz ::Pomóż jej, bo ta magia w tobie tkwi :Chór ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Pomoże gdy miewasz gorsze dni ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Poczujesz jak ta przyjaźń od światła lśni :Rainbow Dash: Uhm, co tu się stało? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie czas na gadanie. Pomożesz nam? Applejack szyje sukienki! :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma sprawy! :Dash ::Applejack problem ma ::Nie umie szyć, chociaż stara się ::Pomóż jej, zrób to co się da ::Działaj bo będzie z nami całkiem źle :Chór ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Pomoże gdy miewasz gorsze dni ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Poczujesz jak ta przyjaźń od światła lśni :Rarity: Och! Ojej, co to był za straszny koszmar! Nie, koszmar wciąż trwa. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie straci farmę. Trzeba jej pomóc. :Rarity: Straci farmę? Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie ma problemy ::Ten dzień koszmarny dla niej był ::Trzeba zrobić to, co możemy ::Wszystkie razem więcej mamy sił! :Chór ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Pomoże gdy miewasz gorsze dni ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Poczujesz jak ta przyjaźń od światła lśni :Applejack: Iii-ha! I to rozumiem! Co dalej? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie musi wrócić i rozweselić mieszkańców. :Applejack: Jasne, ja to załatwię. :Applejack ::Mieszkańcy miasteczka potrzebują cię ::Markotni są, złoszczą się i mają zły dzień ::Musimy jakoś pomóc im, niech uśmiech wróci tu! ::A ty rozbawisz wszystkich za pomocą kilku słów! :Pinkie Pie: Dalej kucyki, chcę widzieć jak się śmiejecie! :Tłum: Pinkie! :Chór ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Pomoże gdy miewasz gorsze dni ::Przyjaciel twój rękę poda ci ::Przyjaźni blask (jej blask) ::Jej czar (o tak) ::W swoim sercu masz! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Magical Mystery Cure | postać = Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Rarity Applejack Pinkie Pie Kucyki z Ponyville | długość = 3:28 | sezon = 3 | tło nagłówka = #D5A4EA | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal, now we need your help. :Sparkle ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. :Sparkle i Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uhm, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. :Fluttershy ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help you see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uhm, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses. :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Rarity: Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help. :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble. ::We need to get there by her side. ::We can try to do what we can now. ::Or together we can be her guide! :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light ::That shines from a true, true friend. :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious, we need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it, I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile. ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot! ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you smile! :Tłum: Pinkie! :Chór ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light (see the light) ::That shines (that shines) ::From a true, true friend. en:True, True Friend Kategoria:Piosenki z 3 sezonu